Rendezvous
by ediawe
Summary: Severus doit endurer la torture qu'est la présence d'un autre être humain en face de lui. Mais étrangement, il semble le faire de son plein gré...


Fic de l'Avent, 22e jour.

Je n'ai pas écrit cette fic : elle s'est écrite toute seule. Je vous jure : quand j'ai commencé à taper, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite et encore moins de la fin. Comme il n'y a pas de muse de la fanfiction (du moins à ma connaissance), on va dire que c'est Remus et Severus qui m'ont dicté.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Avertissement : Rien (ce qui prouve bien que cette histoire ne sort pas de mon cerveau pervers. C'est Moony et Sev' qui m'ont dicté, je vous dis, et comme ils sont très pudiques...).

***

Severus fixait d'un œil empli de fascination les mains de Remus Lupin. Non pas parce qu'il était trop lâche pour lever les yeux vers son visage (ou du moins, personne ne pourrait jamais le prouver), mais parce qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose de fascinant dans ces mains qui s'entrecroisaient nerveusement. Remus avait de longs doigts, fins, légèrement noueux aux jointures, qui se pliaient et se dépliaient avec grâce et souplesse, s'enlaçaient et s'entrelaçaient sans fin, comme s'ils effectuaient une danse lascive pour le séduire. Il avait une petite cicatrice blanche au niveau du majeur gauche, et une égratignure encore rougie à la base de l'index droit. Ses ongles étaient coupés très court et étaient d'une propreté irréprochable, comme s'il les avait limé avant de sortir, et avaient une teinte presque violette, du fait du froid qui régnait au-dehors (ils n'étaient entrés que depuis peu de temps). De temps à autre, Severus apercevait la paume de ses mains, qui paraissait d'une douceur insoutenable et c'était dans ces moments-là que l'envie de saisir ces mains pour les porter à ses lèvres se faisait la plus forte.

-Hum hum...

Un raclement de gorge le força à lever les yeux. En face de lui, le visage de Remus était presque comique : il était uniformément écarlate, des oreilles au menton et paraissait sur le point de fondre en larme sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Ses pupilles dilatées semblaient appeler au secours, alors qu'il soutenait quelques instants le regard de Severus avant de se détourner et de parcourir frénétiquement la salle bondée des Trois Balais, comme s'il cherchait une issue pour s'enfuir.

Appeler au secours... Il en avait de bonne, lui. Severus lui aurait bien fait remarqué que de une, il était aussi mal-à-l'aise que lui et que de deux, tout ça c'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Et certes, Severus, pris par quelque soudaine folie, avait accepté, mais là n'était pas la question ; c'était Remus qui avait commencé, c'était donc sur lui que retombait la faute. Ce n'était donc pas la peine de le dévisager comme si c'était à lui d'agir. C'est toi qui nous as mis dans la bouse de dragon, c'est toi qui nous en sort, mon grand, avait envie de dire Severus, mais sa bouche était bien trop sèche pour qu'il puisse prononcer un seul mot.

-Et sinon, ça va ? tenta finalement Remus –de manière assez pitoyable, il faut bien l'avouer, mais cela avait au moins le mérite de lancer la conservation.

-Ca va, répondit laconiquement Severus, qui sans y mettre de la mauvaise volonté, avait vraiment du mal à trouver des idées pour lancer la conversation.

Remus déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam allant et venant sur sa gorge blanche, fort appétissante du point de vue de Severus. Il remarqua qu'il portait une élégante chemise bleue nuit, qui visait sans doute à faire ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et la couleur de miel de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. De ce côté-là, elle remplissait pleinement son rôle. Malheureusement, il devait s'agir d'une des chemises de Black, qui avait une garde-robe bien plus fournie que celle de Remus et qui, hélas, était également mieux bâti. Il nageait littéralement dedans, ce qui était loin d'être du meilleur effet.

-C'est... c'est gentil d'être venu, réessaya Remus en balbutiant.

Severus s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise, ne souhaitant pas trop aborder la question.

-C'est rien. Je n'avais rien d'autre de prévu de toute façon.

Même lui qui était si misanthrope et si ignorant des contacts humains pu voir que Remus était blessé. En se traitant mentalement d'imbécile pour son indélicatesse (« Ah bravo, sous-entendre qu'il n'est là que pour boucher les trous de ton agenda, c'est malin ! »), il ajouta rapidement :

-Je veux dire, je me serais libéré, si j'avais eu quelque chose. Mais là, je n'avais rien, donc c'était plus pratique...

Il se tut, conscient qu'il risquait d'aggraver son cas. Puis, comme les yeux de Remus brillaient toujours de manière inquiétante, comme s'il allait à se mettre à pleurer là, devant lui (et Merlin savait que c'était vraiment la dernière chose dont Severus avait besoin), il prit son courage à deux mains pour marmonner :

-J'était content... de venir ici.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de ce rendez-vous désastreux, Remus eu un sourire –un vrai sourire, pas une espèce de rictus nerveux. C'était prodigieux comme soudain, la blancheur éclatante de ce sourire, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, pouvaient faire oublier sa chemise trop grande, ses oreilles écarlates et ses yeux encore légèrement humides.

-Merci. Je suis... content aussi.

Il se mit soudain à rire nerveusement.

-C'est pas super intéressant ce que je te raconte depuis le début.

Severus garda un silence prudent.

-Je suis désolé. Quand je t'ai invité, j'espérais te faire passer une après-midi agréable. J'ai peur de ne pas être de très bonne compagnie.

Il passa une main désabusée dans ses cheveux. Severus baissa les yeux vers sa chope avant de constater :

-J'ai peur qu'on soit deux dans ce cas-là.

Puis soudain, il se leva :

-Et si on sortait ? On étouffe ici, et puis il y a trop de bruit. Quitte à parler de rien, autant parler de rien tranquillement.

Remus approuva et se leva à son tour. Mû par un drôle de réflexe, Severus l'aida à enfiler son manteau, et il le remercia d'un hochement de tête et d'un autre sourire chaleureux.

Au moment où ils passaient la porte, la main de Remus effleura la sienne. Severus sursauta comme s'il avait reçu une décharge, mais avant qu'il puisse maugréer une excuse, la main de Remus revint, hésitante, pour se glisser dans la sienne. Severus le regarda avec surprise.

-Désolé, s'excusa Remus, sans retirer pour autant sa main qui tremblait dans celle de Severus comme un oisillon glacé. Je ne sais pas trop comme on s'y prend, c'est la première fois que j'invite quelqu'un pour la St-Valentin.

-C'est la première fois que je me fais inviter, le rassura Severus.

Et il passa doucement son pouce sur le dos de cette main aux longs doigts dont les tremblements s'apaisèrent enfin.

***

Une petite review pour nos deux amoureux ?


End file.
